


черты

by semilese



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: Катра переступает очередную на её вдоль и поперёк исполосованном пути черту, отбрасывая сомнения прочь.





	черты

Догнать, одолеть, уничтожить. Стать по-настоящему полезной. Избавиться от живого воплощения её неудач и кошмарного прошлого. Почувствовать собственное превосходство, силу и власть. Превзойти.

Катре больше ничего не нужно. В большем она и не хочет нуждаться. 

Катра переступает очередную на её вдоль и поперёк исполосованном пути черту, отбрасывая сомнения прочь. Умрёт — плевать; умрут другие — какое ей дело?

Отчаянное лицо Адоры перед погибелью мира определённо стоит того.

Она так долго ждала этого момента. После стольких поражений, слёз, отравляющей ненависти к себе и окружающим и бесконечной борьбы Катра побеждает.

Чтобы через несколько мгновений снова оказаться проигравшей. Чтобы, вернувшись с того света, позорно сбежать, поджав хвост.

Это не смешно, но истерические смешки пробиваются наружу, стоит ей зайти в свою комнату, и стремительно перерастают в громкий хохот. Она смеётся до хрипа, до боли в животе, до сбитого дыхания и останавливается, вкогда изо рта прекращают вырываться какие-либо звуки.

Абсурд.

На смену накатившего безумия приходит пустое спокойствие. Перед глазами — обрывки воспоминаний из параллельной реальности. Капитанка Адора, лучшая подруга Адора, надежда Орды Адора, гордость Ткачихи Адора, Адора-Адора-Адора, и сама Катра, повторяющая, что всё в порядке, всё хорошо, всё, чёрт возьми, идеально, хэй, Адора, чего ты переживаешь и так странно себя ведёшь?

Не альтернатива, а гиперболизированная картина их прошедшего настоящего. Крайне отвратная и ни капли не идеальная. 

Катра цепляется за эту мысль и слабо усмехается. С Адорой в Зоне Страха она существовала не как личность, а как бесплатное бесполезное приложение к ней. Понимание абсолютно несвоевременное, но отрезвляющее.

С уходом Адоры ведь мало что поменялось. Полная зависимость и желание сломить, чтобы обрести свободу. Любой ценой, любыми методами. Даже заведомо провальными.

Провал — это необходимая для обретения успеха вещь. Вот только у Катры их собралось бесчисленное множество.

А так уж ли возможен успех?

Всегда была цель, которую надо достичь; о том, какова вероятность её реализации, она не задумывалась вовсе. Может, тому виной излишняя самоуверенность, может, нежелание принимать очевидный неутешительный ответ.

В любом случае, когда целого апокалипсиса не хватает, чтобы убить одну единственную соперницу, наступает пора задуматься. Не скулить, не действовать из слепой ярости, не обвинять в поражении других, не повторять предыдущих ошибок.

Катра правда не понимает, что она делает не так. Все прикладываемые усилия разбиваются о стену идеальности Ши-Ры, способной безупречно выкрутиться из любой ситуации, будь она просто тяжёлой или совершенно безнадёжной. Словно не существует ничего и никого сильнее её. Словно сама Катра не более, чем мошка, пытающаяся сражаться со всемогущим великаном и вызывающая у того лишь насмешливую жалость.

Адора, надо отдать ей должное, серьёзно выросла со времён их подружбы. Смогла поднять на неё руку. Но Катра выросла тоже и отступать не собирается. 

Цель оправдывает средства. Значит, в случае невозможной цели можно и нужно использовать невозможные средства. 

Пусть зависима. Пусть слаба. Пусть, как говорила Ткачиха, полная неудачница, неумеха и бездарность. Пусть, пусть, пусть.

Сдаться после пройденного пути — предать саму себя.

Она пойдёт дальше. Терять, тем более, некого. Энтрапта с её подачи послана на верную смерть, хотя вряд ли прибудет на место назначения, Хордак никогда союзником не был, Ткачиха присоединилась к принцессам, а если Скорпия вновь начнёт следовать за ней верной собачонкой, то опустится ниже некуда.

Скорпия. Неукоснительно рядом, опора и поддержка. Влюблённая неловкая подруга, готовая ради неё на всё. Она выбрала не ту. Без Катры ей будет лучше. Катре без неё.. да какая разница.

Надо придумать новый план, ужаснее и устрашающее, чем все остальные вместе взятые, — тогда появится маленькая искорка надежды на победу, и Катра примет необходимые действия, чтобы разжечь её в бурлящий кровью и чужими криками пожар.

Провалится — попробует снова, ещё и ещё.

Однажды она выиграет. Нет — уйдёт достойно, повергнув в хаос вселенную. Ей не привыкать.


End file.
